


tout pour l'amour

by giraffex



Series: Babe/Gene ficlets [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffex/pseuds/giraffex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene and Babe have a very interesting dinner in Louisiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tout pour l'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts).



> The summary sucks but I hope the story doesn't! This will be part of an ongoing series I do with random bits into Eugene and Babe's relationship.

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

Babe glared at Eugene, still not sure how the other man managed to convince him come along to this cookout. 

Well actually, he had excitedly agreed to come to the cookout, delicious food and spending time with the rest of the Roe family was high on his list of favorite things. This was his fourth time visiting Louisiana with Gene and he absolutely fell in love with the other man's family as soon as he met them. They were the kindest people, welcoming him into the family with open arms. He especially loved how Eugene seemed to relax completely when he was in his element and Babe had caught himself a few times just staring at his boyfriend in total adoration. If he wasn't such a Philly boy, he'd be on the first thing moving down here to stay. 

But now, he was having second thoughts. Eugene had told him about this big cookout that his family held every summer. All of his extended family and even some old friends were there. He conveniently neglected to inform Babe that alligator was the main course. 

"You've eaten worse, Edward. Ain't that bad."

Babe just glared harder, not trusting anything that came out of his boyfriend's mouth anymore. 

"What could be fuckin' worse than a reptile, Gene? Might as well be eatin' a goddamn dinosaur."

Eugene rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might fall out of his head. He slipped an arm around Babe's waist, pulling the younger man closer. He pressed a soft kiss to that spot behind Babe's ear, the spot he knew turned Babe into jelly. 

"If you hate it, I promise I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want."

Babe let out a sound halfway between a moan and a groan. He hated when Gene pulled that trick. He knew damn well Babe couldn't ever say no to that. Bastard. 

"Fine," he said in a huff. "But I'm not doing this for you. Your Aunt Jess spent a lot of time preparing that thing. Wouldn't be right to not try it."

Babe ignored the smug look Eugene was giving him, heading over to the table where all of the food was laid out. Someone had already begun cutting into the smoked gator, putting helpings on plates for the family to eat. He looked around and saw people excitedly digging in, from Gene's grandparents all the way down to his little niece. He tried to keep the look of disgust off of his face as he took the plate offered to him. Babe wasn't exactly a picky eater, but he didn't do well with things that weren't sold in the grocery store. They didn't have alligator in South Philly and he wasn't sure how his palette or stomach would handle it. He moved down the line to where the sides were and helped himself to a little bit of everything. He figured maybe if Gene saw him eating something else, he'd assume that he'd eaten some of the gator too. 

Unfortunately for him, Eugene plopped right down beside him with his own plate as soon as he saw Babe sit down. 

"It tastes like chicken, y'know," Eugene said after taking a bite of his own portion. He let his eyes slide closed as he savored the smoked flavor of the alligator. This was his favorite time of year, when they got to come together like this and he ate his favorite dish from home. He knew it would be a stretch to get Babe on board, but he really hoped he didn't hate it. He wanted to be able to share this tradition with the younger man. 

"Whenever anyone says something tastes like chicken, it can't be trusted." 

Babe ate all of his sides, leaving only the gator and a small portion of corn bread. With one last reluctant look, he picked his fork up and took a small bite. He chewed cautiously, expecting for some putrid flavor to attack his taste buds. But it just tasted like...like chicken. Huh. 

Gene watched him carefully, looking for any sign of disgust on his face. "Well?"

Babe swallowed the bite in his mouth, glancing at Eugene with a sheepish look on his face. 

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Gene."

"I knew it!"

Babe chose to ignore that smug look once again. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never eaten alligator myself, but I saw a lot of things online that said it tastes very similar to chicken and calamari.
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr: giraffex.tumblr.com


End file.
